


Sleepless night

by Dreamers_den



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Clan of two, Family Feels, Post-Season/Series 01, Single Parents, worrying about future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: The kid is finally asleep and the ship quiets down. Din stays up and frets about his new life of a single parent. There are just too many things that need to be done and Din knows practically nothing about parenting. How is he supposed to make it work?Happens shortly after their departure from Nevarro at the end of season 1.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Sleepless night

Being a single father isn´t easy. Being a single father of a little green alien of unknown species who is older than you, eats live frogs and can use mysterious thing called Force, that´s seriously testing Din´s limits. At least the baby sleeps well, so Din can stay awake on his own and worry about their situation.

_“By Creed, until it is of age or reunited with its own kind, you are as its father.”_

He was fucked up. Whatever point of view you choose, he was screwed and had no idea what to do next. Well, looking for kid´s species was obvious answer, but that should he do in the meantime? 

Sighing, Din closed his eyes and leant back in the pilot´s seat. They left Nevarro a few weeks ago and since then, his main interest was to keep them alive and off all the radars. That meant mostly drifting through space, leaving Din with unusual amount of free time.

And with a bored kid who wanted to explore everything on the ship.

Tilting his helmet a bit to side, Din looked at the lever with a missing knob. Stars knew where the knob was. Hopefully, it wasn´t inside the kid. Din made a quick mental note to pay closer attention to what the kid eats and then another one to check their rations to make sure they had something to eat.

He would have to recalculate how much supplies he needed to buy. Usually, he would be alone on the ship, or with some bounties frozen in carbonite, but suddenly he had another passenger who needed food and water and apparently, some safer toys to play with.

The mental shopping list quickly grew, while Din tried to imagine everything the kid would need. A better bed than the secret compartment because he just lost another crib. Another set of clothes because the current ones weren´t washed since they left Sorgan. Rations with more proteins, because the kid is at least partially carnivorous, judging from his tendency to eat the frogs.

The list grew and grew and Din could feel his pulse rising as well. 

Was there anything the kid needed and he was actually capable to provide? It felt like he was failing on all fronts. He shouldn´t be responsible for any kid. He never had to take care about anyone else but himself and the kid needed more than ration bars to eat and random junk to play with.

Swallowing, Din suddenly felt claustrophobic in his helmet. He blinked, trying to suppress the image of visor fogging with his every breath. He wasn´t having troubles breathing, he tried to persuade himself sternly. The helmet provided him with enough air. It didn´t help that he was on the edge of hyperventilating, but that was just another mental problem.

_“You have suffered damage to your central processing unit.”_

Yeah, of course, maybe he was worrying for nothing. Maybe IG-11 didn´t fix all the damage and Din would simply die in his sleep because of the brain injury he suffered on Nevarro 

Mental note to never sleep again.

What would happen with the kid? Kuiil would be great for the task, but he was dead. Would Cara take care about kid? She didn´t seem to be any better with children than Din, plus there was that misunderstanding where the kid attacked her… But Cara would be still better than someone like Greef Karga.

He should seriously find new friends.

Preferably ones who know how to take care about small child, have safe jobs, live on peaceful planets and wouldn´t sell the said child for pile of beskar. He´s a horrible person, isn´t he? The armour feels heavier than it did minutes ago. He came back for the kid, after all, didn´t he? And he did everything he could to keep the kid safe afterwards.

But their relationship started with shiny bar of beskar steel. How could Armourer think that Din was a good person for this parenting thing? How could he make it work, for that matter?

A soft coo at his knee almost made Din jump out of his skin. He flinched and snapped his head to side, only to see the kid tugging on the edge of his cape. Exhaling, Din leant down and picked the kid, placing him on his knees.

“You should be sleeping,” he told the kid.

The kid cooed again and blinked its huge eyes at Din.

“Come on, it´s time for bed,” Din said, getting up with the kid still cradled in his arms. He climbed down the ladder and placed the kid in the compartment. Carefully, he fixed the blanked around the small creature and brushed the tips of his fingers against one long, green ear.

The kid softly cooed and reached towards Din with one hand.

“Sleep,” Din ordered him, but even the helmet couldn´t mask the fondness in his voice. He silently watched as kid´s eyes closed. 

Fortunately, the kid drifted into sleep quite easily. Din remained at the compartment for a moment, watching the peaceful view. The little green face looked so relaxed and innocent like this – calmly sleeping and hopefully not worrying about the future at all. That was Din´s job now and he would have to figure out how to do it. 

“This is the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any comments or kudos will be greatly appreciated.:)


End file.
